In the recording of data on magnetic tape or other magnetic storage medium, a separate clock track is often employed in association with one or more data tracks. The clock information should be in predetermined phase relationship with respect to a recorded data track so that the data can be properly decoded and strobe pulses generated for appropriate clocking of the data signal in subsequent signal processing. A phase error between the data and clock tracks can cause erroneous decoding in that the clock pulses are not in correct phase relationship with the data being strobed. Such phase error is usually caused by misalignment of the recording head with respect to the magnetic tape or other recording medium and which may arise from misalignment of the respective head gaps associated with the two tracks or tilting of a multiple head structure with respect to the recorded tracks. The skew may also be of dynamic nature by reason of misalignment between the recorded tracks and the recording head as the recording medium moves past the head. Static skew error is less of a problem if the same recording apparatus is employed for both recording and reproduction; however, if a data recording is recorded on one apparatus and reproduced on another apparatus, the opportunity for greater skew error results. Especially at high bit densities of recorded data sources of skew error can exceed one bit length causing significant decoding errors.